


There Is No Turning Back

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Betrayal, Corruption, Dark!Dipper, Evil!Dipper, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Dipper has had enough of how Mabel and the Stan's look down on him. When he finally snaps, he heads into the forest, where he finds himself getting involved with the demon he thought they'd seen the last of. (Discontinued do to other projects and lack of interest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This wasn’t supposed to be this long and will be my only entry on time for BillDip week 2, which is funny, as I am the one that did the prompts and set it up lol I only expected this to be around 4-5 pages long, then to move onto the other prompts. It has taken me a week to write this…..Now it has turned into another fic I have to work on. I am not going to be able to update anything for a month as I will be at conventions out of my state.

Dipper slapped his sister hard across the face for the first time, his eyes narrowed. “Stop being such a selfish bitch! I always put your needs before my own! You wanted Waddles, so even though I went through hell to get together with Wendy, I reset everything to let you have him back. Could you not try to make this about you?!” Dipper threw his arms out in front of himself. “I'm done Mabel. I don't want you helping me with anything involving the secrets of Gravity Falls. You always cause me nothing but trouble and even almost get us both killed!” He turned his back to Mabel, trying not to look at her tear streaked face, or her hand pressed to her cheek where he'd slapped her.

 

“Dipper! That is no way to treat or talk to your sister!” Grunkle Ford Said, walking into the room with his brother.

 

Grunkle Stan put his hands on Mabel's shoulders, the girl turning to cry into his chest. “Yeah kid, you went a bit far.” He said holding his great niece.

 

Gritting his teeth together, the teenager glared at his Grunkles. “There you go taking her side! You have no idea what we were talking about! All you and Mabel do is make fun of the things I like! All Great Uncle Ford does is keep secrets! Even after all these years..even after I have proven myself capable of solving mysteries!” The seventeen year old was fighting back his own tears. “I'm sick of it! Why do you guys have to ruin everything I am interested in!” He turned around and ran out of the Mystery Shack. Dipper ran into the woods, putting a hand to his chest, not having expected to explode like that.

 

“Yeesh kid, I didn't expect you to actually slap your sister across the face like that. You feel better after getting that off your chest?”A familiar voice said.

 

“Bill...” Dipper wiped the tears from his eyes. What do you want?”

 

Bill twirled his cane, floating over to Dipper. “I couldn't help but see how you were doing after that spat with your family.”

 

“You are still always watching us? I thought you were over that when I was fourteen and we stopped you and Gideon from destroying Gravity Falls.” Dipper said, sitting down on a tree stump. “Have you been planning some sort of revenge?”

 

The demon let out a laugh. “All water under the bridge Pinetree.” He floated in front of Dipper. “You are really under appreciated with your family.” Bill placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. “They can't see the potential and genius that is in front of them. They just treat you like a kid.”

 

“Yeah...they do...” Dipper glanced at the hand on his shoulder cautiously. “So again, what do you want? You wouldn't just show yourself unless you wanted something.”

 

“Ouch kid, I'm hurt. Can't a demon come talk to a teenaged boy without wanting something from them?” Bill asked, his eye squinting.

 

“I don't know about other demons. But you, I definitely can't trust to not want something.” Dipper brushed the hand off his shoulder and stood up.

 

“Alright, you got me Pinetree. Fool you once shame on me, fool you twice shame on you, right?” Bill played with the handle of his cane. “You Pines, take a really long time to get over things. I mean, a really long time, look how long it took your Grunkles to get along.”

 

Dipper looked at the ground. “I shouldn’t have hit Mabel...even with everything she has done, she is still my sister.”

 

“Oh come on kid! Do you think if you went back and apologized anything will change? Shooting Star will always be selfish and put what she wants ahead of what you want. Do you know what she said when I asked her “who would sacrifice everything they'd worked for just for their dumb sibling”? She said “Dipper”, she was thinking about what you would do, not what she would do.” Bill shook side to side, as if shaking his head.

 

“If that is supposed to be an argument of why I shouldn’t go back...It is kind of backfiring…” Dipper twisted his fingers into the bottom of his shirt. “She is very selfish...But she does surprise me sometimes... I am not falling into another one of your traps. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the best of me. I’m an idiot...”

 

“They think you are weak Pinetree! They didn’t even try to come after you, because they know you are going to feel guilty and go back with your tail between your legs.” Bill moved behind Dipper, placing both his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “Think about what made you angry enough to blow up like that, what did Shooting Star do to get you angry enough to actually hit her? Will you really go back to that?”

 

Dipper’s cheeks turned a tint of red. “You have been watching us, so I know you know why I was fighting with her.”

 

“I said I was watching, not that I was listening. A lot of the time you guys talk about things that don’t really interest me.” Bill twirled his wand absentmindedly.

 

The brown haired teen let out a groan. “I told her I have a new crush. I thought that she was going to be happy that I was finally over Wendy. Instead, she said that she had already planned to set me up with Pacifica, that I couldn’t just like someone else.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She was upset that I wasn’t going to agree to date Pacifica, asked me if I could at least go on one date for her, because Pacifica likes me.”

 

“That doesn’t seem bad enough that you would want to hit her.” Bill said, watching the human.

 

Dipper shifted uncomfortably. “I told her who I liked now, but she said that I couldn’t like them, because she liked them, and if I was a good brother I’d let her have a chance at him. I know her track record, she falls with any cute guy she sees. I always help her out when they seem like nice guys. Just this one guy I like after moving on from Wendy and she wants him, so I have to be the one to let it go?!” He punched a tree, wincing in pain. “Today...I saw them together at the library. I didn’t even get a chance to find out if he was interested in guys. She knew I was going to try to find out today and she decided to move first.”

 

“A guy huh? So you are gay now Pinetree?” Bill would be smirking if he had a mouth. “I have been giving you a little bit of privacy, you are a teenaged boy, so I had no idea.”

 

Dipper looked at his scraped fist. “Not gay, bisexual.” He pressed his forehead to the tree. “Uh, thanks for giving me privacy….”

 

“Well, it isn’t like I haven’t watched you touching yourself. But I was never inside your dreams to see who you were fantasizing about.” Bill said, letting out a laugh.

 

“What!” Dipper’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “You watched me?! You said you gave me privacy!”

 

“Yeah, I gave your dreams privacy. Not that I could invade your mind, with all the seals you and your family put on all of your minds, after that last time. I also never was behind you to see what you were looking at on your computer.” Bill kept his eye on Dipper’s back.

 

“You’re a pervert!” Dipper yelled, turning to face the demon. “I don’t want you watching me!”

 

Bill waved a hand in dismissal. “Whatever kid. So, who is the guy who has you and your sister fighting over him? You can tell me or I can just figure it out myself.”

 

“Why do you even care?” Dipper asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Maybe I can help you with-” Bill started.

 

“No, no way am I making a deal with you. Let alone a deal relating to my love life.” Dipper balled his fist. “I’m not upset that I can’t confess my feelings or be with him if he was interested...I am upset and hurt that my own sister, while knowing I liked him, still went after him. I am upset that I know she will find another guy she finds cute and break up with him. I can hope that she will finally settle down, we’re almost adults now, but…”

 

“Geez kid…Shooting Star did deserve the slap.” Bill took a moment to think. “You need to show them that you won’t go back right away. That you won’t forgive her for what she did. They walk all over you Pinetree.”

 

“Where am I supposed to go to stand my ground?” Dipper put his hands into his pockets. “Not like I have any friends I can go to here. My “friends” are mostly Mabel’s friends and they will try to get me to forgive her. I couldn’t even dare ask Pacifica after knowing how she feels about me….I have no money to rent a room at a motel and I refuse to sleep in the forest…”

 

“I have a place you can stay for a few days. No strings attached, as I feel bad for you. You are a good kid Pinetree, you sacrifice so much for your family and hardly get anything back in return.” Bill opened up a portal, backing up to it. “Make up your mind now or go back home.”

 

Dipper knew he shouldn’t trust the demon ever again, but he really didn’t want to see Mabel or his Grunkles for a while. With a deep breath, he nodded, and followed the demon into the portal. There was a flash of a bright light, it took a few minutes for Dipper’s eyes to adjust to his new surroundings. Wind blew through the teen’s hair and he found himself standing in a corn field.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Pinetree!” Bill called out, trying to locate where Dipper was.

 

“I’m in a corn field! why am I in a corn field?!” Dipper yelled back, putting his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

 

There was some rustling in the field. A tall, young, blonde man appearing in front of Dipper from the rows of corn. The human stared at the man, who looked to be in his early twenties, attractive, with short,ear length, messy hair, and tan skin.The man was dressed in black shorts, a yellow and black checkered shirt. He was around a foot or two taller than Dipper, with honey colored eyes...eye...he only had one eye, a black bowtie, and a black top hat on his head; he’d seen two eyes when he first looked at his face from being disorientated.

 

“Bill?” Dipper let out in a small squeak.

 

Bill put his hands on his hips and laughed. “Right. You didn’t know I have a humanoid form outside of the Mindscape.” He rolled his shoulders back. “Which is annoying in your dimension, as I can only exist in the Mindscape or possessing someone.”

 

Dipper put his hands out in front of himself. “Wait, wait, wait!” His cheeks pink. “Are we in your home dimension or something?”

 

“Nah, my home dimension was destroyed a millennia ago.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm. “But when I am not being summoned other places, this is where I call home.”

 

The demon pulled Dipper through the corn field, to a small yellow house in the middle of the large field. Behind the house were many pinetrees, making the corn field a V shape; which Dipper realized with the trees it was like a triangle around the house. He followed Bill into the house, looking around at how normal the house seemed for a demon.

 

“You really live here? When not spying on us or being summoned?” Dipper picked up a snow globe, shaking it. “Isn’t this a bit....plain for a demon?”

 

“What? Did you expect fire and brimstone?” Bill laughed.

 

“To be honest...yea, I expected blue fire or a wall full of deer related things...like teeth or skulls.” Dipper placed the snow globe down. “But, you live like some country corn farmer.”

 

“Who doesn’t like corn? It is very valuable in many dimensions that I frequent.” Bill glanced to the door that led to his basement. “Now, if you really want to see the demon side of things...You’d have to go down to the basement.” He folded his arms. “It wasn’t until you guys “defeated” me.” He used air quotes with his fingers. “That I was able to return here. This place was a total mess and overgrown.” The demon shook his head. “Your great uncle Stanford trapped me in the Mindscape in your dimension, making it impossible for me to have a physical body. Being inside you was the first time I had a physical form in thirty years.”

 

Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly. “So..how long do you think I should stay here?”

 

“I think you shouldn’t go back to them. But, you will have some self righteous “I love my family” weakness break down, and end up wanting to go back. So just let me know and I’ll send you back.” Bill rolled his eye, walking to his fridge. “Would you like a drink?”

 

Now that Bill mentioned it, he was pretty thirsty. “Yes actually…” Dipper looked around the kitchen, as Bill poured him a cup of what looked like lemonade. “Thanks…” The teen took a sip of the liquid, it wasn’t lemonade, but it tasted good.

 

Bill picked up a mirror from the counter, handing it to Dipper. “Use this, you can see what your family is up to.”

 

“How do I know you aren’t trying to manipulate me into seeing something that isn’t real?” Dipper asked.

 

“Same reason you trusted me to give you something to drink.” Bill said.

 

Dipper looked at the drink. “...Fine…” Placing the drink down, he took the mirror.

 

“For sound there is a slider on the side of the mirror.” Bill said to be helpful.

 

Turning the volume up, Dipper watched Mabel and their Grunkles sitting in the livingroom. “Why did Dipper slap you like that?” Stanford asked. “He always seemed pretty level headed.”

 

“Kid has a lot of stuff he kept to himself, he gets pretty neurotic. Once he sets his mind on something, its pretty hard to get him to focus on anything else. He obsesses over it and doesn’t get enough sleep.” Stanley said. “I’ve never seen him get physical with Mabel before though. Sure some wrestling and a little bit of shoving. But he never slapped her like that before.”

 

Mabel placed a hand to where Dipper had slapped her. “I think he is jealous of my new boyfriend. I think he might like him and when he saw us together he decided to take his anger out on me.”

 

“Might?! She knew I liked him!” Dipper yelled.

 

“Wait, Dipper likes guys now?” Stanley asked.

 

“I guess so, he was really upset about me getting a new boyfriend.” Mabel said, looking at her lap. “He could just not like that I am dating again. You know how he gets. He never likes anyone I am interested in.”

 

“That kid spent years mooning over Wendy.” Stanley mused. “Till she let him down gently. Dipper is the type of guy that is probably going to stay a virgin, because he becomes too chicken or over thinks things too much to actually get a date.” Stanley let out a laugh.

 

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel cried out. “That isn’t fair. Sure he can’t find a date on his own, I can totally find him a date.”

 

“You two do realise you are mocking the boy?” Stanford asked.

 

“Ah what does it matter? He is going to come back and everything will go back to normal. Kid just has a hothead and needs to cool down.” Stanley said, waving a hand. “When he comes back, he’ll apologize for the things he said and for running off like that.”

 

Stanford shook his head. “I have too many other things to worry about than a teenaged boy’s temper tantrum. I’ll be in the basement working.”

 

Dipper had tears falling from his eyes listening to his family members dismiss his feelings and Mabel lying. “I don’t want to go back….” He said in a soft voice.

 

Bill did something that shocked Dipper. He pulled him into a tight hug and took the mirror from him, placing it on the counter. “Humans are really awful beings.” The blonde cyclops took Dipper’s hat off. “I’m a demon and shady, there is almost always a catch to what I do, and I still can’t understand many of the things humans do. Sure, with all the horrible things humans come up with, I get a lot of work and entertainment. But...I lost my family…and it interest me to see how humans treat their family members.”

 

Moving his arms around Bill, Dipper returned the hug; shocking Bill. “Why are you being nice to me? Is this really no strings attached? Are you just waiting for me to let my guard down so you can take over my body? Is this all some sort of trick in my mind?” Being so close to Bill, he found himself noticing how the demon smell nice.

 

The demon released Dipper looking at him with his single eye. “Seeing you cry is really awkward for me Pinetree. You are usually really stubborn and trying to be what humans consider manly. So stop crying already and-” Bill’s eye went wide.

 

Dipper didn’t know what had come over him. Maybe it was his need for comfort. Maybe he’d finally had a complete mental breakdown. Maybe he just didn’t care anymore. He pressed his lips to Bill’s, kissing the demon, and cutting him off. Bill’s hands twitched, at his own sides, and moved quickly to Dipper’s hips. Pulling Dipper closer, kissing him back. Both of them closed their eyes, leaning into each other.

 

While kissing Dipper, Bill moved them to the kitchen table, pushing Dipper onto his back on it; without breaking the kiss. The brown haired teen made a small noise, his eyes widening, and he broke the kiss with a loud gasp. The demon had rocked his hips into Dipper’s roughly, causing a rush of pleasure shoot through Dipper.

 

“B-Bill...wait I….” Dipper’s back arched and he moaned; feeling Bill hump against him.

 

Bill kissed Dipper’s neck. It had been many years since he’d experienced physical pleasure and moving against Dipper was driving him mad. “Don’t ask me to stop Pinetree…”He nipped at the teen’s neck, listening to each hitch in the teen’s breathing. Dipper rocked his hips against Bill’s, his cheeks red. “Mmn...Pinetree…”

 

Dipper bit his bottom lip, moving his hips with Bill’s. “Don’t stop…” He gasped, putting his hands on Bill’s shoulders. He knew he should be doing this with a demon, let alone Bill Cipher, but it felt so good. He could feel Bill’s hard cock pressing against his own, rubbing against his own, with each of their hip movements. Dipper’s body felt like it was on fire, he needed more than just rubbing through clothing.

 

Moving his hands between them, Bill began to undo Dipper’s khaki shorts. When Dipper didn’t object, he pulled the teen’s cock from his boxers, and moved down. Licking up the side of Dipper’s cock from the base to the head, he heard the teen let out a small whimper, and watched him shiver. Dipper’s fingernails dug into the wooden table. Bill wrapped his mouth around the head of Dipper’s cock, sucking on it, and rubbing his tongue against it.

 

Bucking his hips upward, Dipper made Bill take more of his cock into his mouth, moving his hands into the blonde’s hair. “Bill!” The brown haired human cried out. “Mnn!” He moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of Bill moving his head up and down on him, while rubbing his testicles. “I...I can’t!” Dipper’s grip in the blonde hair tightened and he came into Bill’s throat.

 

Bill made a small noise from the warm cum filling his mouth, swallowing it. Pulling back, the demonic man looked up at Dipper. The human’s hands fell from Bill’s hair and he was breathing heavily on the table, with his pants undone, and his shirt pushed up above his stomach. Moving away from Dipper for a moment, Bill rummaged through a drawer for something that could be used for lube.

 

“Bill?” Dipper said, breathing heavily.

 

“Just a moment Pinetree.” Bill finally found some salve, walking back to Dipper, and pulling the teen’s pants completely off. Putting the salve onto his fingers he moved them into Dipper’s ass, spreading two fingers inside him. Dipper’s eyes widened at the fingers being pushed inside him and the slimy feeling of the salve. “Don’t tense up…” Bill advised, moving his fingers inside him, faster and deeper.

 

Moaning, Dipper rocked his hips with Bill’s finger movements. Each time Bill’s fingers moved deep inside him, a shock of pleasure went through his body, and he shivered. The human’s face was burning hot, his cock was hard again, and he spread his legs open more for the demon. “B..Bill…” Dipper put his right hand to his mouth, the side of his index finger inside his mouth, and his thumb under his chin; trying not to moan the demon’s name again.

 

Bill removed his fingers from Dipper, moving between the human’s legs. The brown haired teen watched Bill undo his own pants, feeling when the demon pressed his cock against his ass, and his back arched when it went in. “Ahn...Pinetree..” Bill moaned, pushing deeper into Dipper, as far as he could. The blonde cyclops put his face into Dipper’s neck, breathing against it, with hot breath.

 

The table made creaking noises, while Bill thrust against Dipper. Dipper’s arms went around Bill’s shoulders, one of his legs wrapping around him. The human’s toes curled into his foot and his nails dug into Bill’s back. Everything was going so fast, Dipper’s emotions were all over the place. He was angry,sad, and in a state of lust for the demon he knew he should never trust; but it felt so good.

 

Bill smirked against Dipper’s neck, thrusting hard against him faster. Dipper cried out, his eyes rolling back. Bill was covered in a blue flame, before moving off him, and entering the human’s open mouth. Dipper’s body tensed up as the energy entered him, tightening around Bill’s cock. Bill moaned and kissed Dipper to keep the flame from exiting the teen’s mouth.

 

TBC

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper’s eyes glowed blue, his nails digging so hard into Bill, that they broke the skin. With a deep thrust against Dipper’s prostate, both of them came. Bill’s warm cum shot inside Dipper, the teen’s leg tightening around him, and Dipper’s cum covered both their stomachs. The demon broke the kiss, looking down at Dipper, the teen’s eyes still glowing blue, and his body twitching on the table.

 

“B...Bi..Bill...What did you...do...to me?” Dipper managed to get out.

 

Bill pulled out of Dipper, looking down at him. Dipper put his hands to his throat, coughing. “The discomfort will be over soon. Just relax.” He said to the teen.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to relax! You used some magic on me while we were having sex!” Dipper moved off the table, some of Bill’s cum trailing down his leg. “It feels hot!” He let out a scream, falling to his hands and knees.

 

Bill placed a hand to Dipper’s back. “It will be over soon.”

 

With a loud gasp, Dipper collapsed to the floor. Bill slowly pulled his hand back, a trail of white energy coming from Dipper’s back. Using his other hand he cut the energy from Dipper’s body, turning it into a small ball, and eating it. The demons hair moved as if there was static around him, his eye rolling back. Dipper groaned, putting his hands to his face, and rolling onto his back.

 

“You alright kid?” Bill reached down, taking one of Dipper’s hands, and helping him stand.

 

Dipper opened his eyes, looking at Bill. “Yea..I feel really good actually.” His once brown eyes were now blue.

 

Bill slid his hands down Dipper’s sides to his hips. “You should probably get some sleep, it has been a rollercoaster of a day for you. Tomorrow we can decide what to do about your family.” The demon lead Dipper to his bedroom, both of them removing what was left of their clothing on their bodies, and climbed into bed to sleep.

 

In Dipper’s dream, there were two of him. One with brown eyes and the other with blue, both were arguing with each other. The blue eyed Dipper pushed a finger into the brown eyed one’s chest. “They always put us down! We thought it was going to change over the years of being together, but they still think what we do is stupid. Great Uncle Ford is the only one halfway decent to us and even he finds us a disturbance to his work. You know how our relationship with Mabel was, even before coming to Gravity falls. Mom and dad always spoiled her more, because they could never understand the things we liked.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we should give in to this sort of thing! Bill can’t be trusted! Look what he did to me! There didn’t use to be two of us!” The brown eyed Dipper yelled. “You are the part of me that I have tried to keep from getting out of control and he made you stronger! But you are still me! You know you can’t trust him or go along with the path he is leading us!”

 

Blue eyed Dipper smirked. “But even before I became stronger, you were feeding me with your anger. You were about to snap naturally, so Bill just helped move things a little faster. Give us what we secretly wanted to happen. You enjoyed having him inside you and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

 

Brown eyed Dipper blushed. “I still don’t want to hurt anyone!”

 

“Then give up, give me complete control, and you won’t have to feel guilty about getting revenge on those who have wronged you.” The blue eyed Dipper put his hand out. “I won’t let Bill have this body, but if he wants it, with us separated like this, it makes if very easy for him to take us over. If you give merge with me, with me as the stronger part of our personality, I swear, if that dorito demon thinks he can fuck with our emotions….I will give him exactly what he deserves.”

 

Bill woke up to a bright, light blue, glow coming from Dipper’s body. At first he was concerned if the energy he’d put into Dipper was about to cause him to explode. When the glow vanished, he looked into Dipper’s, once again, brown eyes; they were a lighter hue than Dipper’s original color. “What just happened?” Bill questioned, watching Dipper.

 

Dipper cracked his back, sitting up. He put a hand through his own hair and let out a sigh. “I had to deal with some internal struggles. We reached an agreement and everything is fine now.” He reached over and grabbed Bill by the chin. “I have to thank you for what you did to me.” Dipper pushed Bill onto his back, moving between his legs.

 

“Pinetree!” Bill moaned out, Dipper thrusting into him without any lubrication or prep; it was a mix of thinking Bill would enjoy the pain and just wanting to hurt the demon for putting magic in him without asking.

 

“Stop calling me Pinetree...stupid triangle…” Dipper moaned, moving against Bill. “And I am not a kid, I’m almost eighteen…” Dipper pulled out of Bill, thrusting back in as roughly as he could; the bed making noises.

 

The demon moved his hands to Dipper’s hips, moving with each of Dipper’s thrust. This wasn’t what he expected to happen with Dipper when he brought the teen to his home. Bill’s original plan was to wait for Dipper fell asleep and turn him into a puppet he could take over at will in Dipper’s dimension. Sex for the first time in many years, had worn the demon out, and it had allowed the energy he put inside Dipper to actually make the human almost like a half demon. The white energy he’d stolen some of was the power that was hiding in Dipper and he’d devoured it to give himself a better chance of keeping Dipper’s body when he was inside it. Nothing was like he’d planned and he wasn’t going to complain about it, the teen was going to become his lover from now on; that was Bill’s new plan was.

 

Dipper looked down at Bill, watching the demon moan under him. He was angry that the demon had obviously planned to do something to him by putting that energy in him. Although, while he was angry at the demon, he couldn’t stop himself from being turned on and attracted to him. He loved the supernatural and going on adventures, it was fun, and with Bill….Dipper knew the demon could show him exciting things.

 

Both men were breathing heavily, sweat on their skin, and their bangs stuck to their foreheads. Pressing his lips to Bill’s, Dipper bit the blonde's bottom lip pulling on it. Bill’s heels pressed into the bed, his muscles tightening, and his heart racing inside his chest. Dipper jerked against Bill, cumming inside him, continuing to move at a slower pace against him, with his forehead to Bill’s.

 

Bill bucked his hips against Dipper, cumming between them. Dipper pulled out of Bill, laying down beside him. “I don’t know what you were trying to accomplish.” He glanced at the demon. “But I want to go back and expose Mabel to our Grunkles for the kind of person she really is.” Sitting up on the bed, he pulled his knees to his chest. “I also have some people back home that I would really like to get some revenge on.”

 

“Revenge huh?” Bill pushed himself up, letting out a deep sigh. “I can help you with that.”

 

Dipper laughed and put the palm of his hand to his face. “I use to be such a pushover, giving into what Mabel wanted over what I wanted. Just because she was so stubborn and would give me little pitiful faces.” His hand slid from his face and he looked at the ceiling of Bill’s house. “The only times I ever tried to stick up for myself when being pushed around, it always blew up in my face. Bullies at school, Robbie, and Gideon….they all need to see that I am changed now.”

 

“Geeze kid, ah..” After Bill had said kid, Dipper glared at him. “Dipper…that energy boost really affected your personality huh?”

 

“It just brought out feelings I’ve been trying to suppress.” The brown haired teen looked at his hands. “I also feel stronger, like the energy is still coursing through my body.”

 

“Well yeah. It has awakened the magic that has been lying dormant inside you. Many humans in your dimension have magic in you, but as you all evolved, along with your ancestors not using their magic as much, it went to sleep. There were also non magical humans, so with each generation being with those without magic, it became weaker. But there are still humans who can use magic normally.” Bill climbed out of the bed. “The only reason anyone is able to summon me is because they have magic inside them that is stronger than a normal persons.”

 

“So you are saying my Great Uncle Ford and Gideon actually have strong magic?” Dipper asked, watching the cyclops.

 

“Yep.” Bill started to get dressed. “It is how Glasses was able to do so much and make the journals.” He pulled up his shorts. “There are different sorts of magic kid, his happened to affect his intelligence.” Dipper only had his shirt in the bedroom, but pulled it on anyway. “You learned about the reason for my wheel. Each symbol represented each of you, each of you were meant to be sacrifices. What you didn’t know, was each of you had stronger magic than other humans. I was going to let you all live, only I was going to take all of your magic to be stronger, and take over the world.”

 

Bill snapped his fingers, Dipper’s pants appearing on his body. “Uh thanks…” Dipper said, having been about to walk half naked to the demon’s kitchen. “Will you let me go back home?”

 

“Sure thing. I think I will be really interesting to see what you plan to do for revenge.” The demon opened a portal. “I actually can’t be of much help unless you summon me, if you need me that is. I will be watching you from the Mindscape.”

 

Dipper walked through the portal, not feeling as displaced as when he entered Bill’s current home dimension. The light still stung his eyes, but he quickly recovered, looking around the forest. He wondered if his family even bothered to come look for him; he was gone for the whole night. As the brown haired teen headed back toward the Mystery Shack he heard “What the hell?” come from Bill. Turning to look back, he saw that Bill was in humanoid form, but with two eyes.

 

Letting out a laugh, the demon touched his own face. “I actually have a physical form here now. Geeze kid, your magic was pretty strong. It is even helping me blend in to what this dimension considers normal.” He grinned at Dipper.

 

Dipper thought for a moment, an idea coming to him. “You are going to be my boyfriend. I will also let you keep calling me kid and Pinetree, since you can’t seem to stop yourself…” He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t actually mind Bill calling him those nicknames.

 

“Boyfriend huh? I think we are doing this in the wrong order Pinetree.” Bill teased.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dipper grabbed Bill. “We will see if Mabel tries to get with you because you are attractive and she notices I am interested in you. I need you to go to the library and wait there for Mabel to show up to see her new...boyfriend..” It was still hard for Dipper to say that, as he didn’t have any time to get over his crush on the other teen. “I will come in and start talking to you about something… Hold a book you think I would find interesting to give me a reason to come talk to you.”

 

Bill gave Dipper a pat on his shoulder. “Something geek related, got it.”

 

“And you can’t wear your top hat, that will probably give you away…” Dipper reached up and flicked the hat.

 

“This seems like an awful lot of trouble. Why not just slap her again or make out with her boyfriend in front of her. On your way for revenge what do you care how the boy is going to feel about the whole ordeal? It would also be a shame if you don’t at least get one kiss out of your crush on him. You let the chance slip you by with Red.” Bill said, looking at his nails.

 

“He has nothing to do with my revenge...and it wouldn’t feel right after what I did with you.” Dipper mumbled the last part.

 

“Aw are you actually falling for me?” Bill slapped Dipper on the back, moving his lips to his ear. “Good, it makes things easier for me to make you mine.”

 

Dipper pushed him back. “Your’s in what context? I am not letting you possess me.”

 

“Does it look like I even need to possess you? I have a physical body thanks to you kid.” Bill grabbed Dipper by the chin. “I want you to be my lover or if you rather call it, you to be my boyfriend.”

 

The blush appeared on Dipper’s face again. “Lets just...you go to the library….and I’ll go back to the Mystery Shack to see if she is home.”

 

“I have to say Pinetree, your ideas for revenge are pretty weak...But that just shows you are still a good kid.” Bill left to go to the library, leaving Dipper alone in the forest.

 

Dipper made a face about being told his plan was weak, mentally musing that maybe he hadn’t allowed enough of his dark side to take over. Was he still wanting to be a good guy to his family, even after learning what they thought about him? Walking up to the Mystery Shack, he put his hand on the doorknob, and swallowed. Inside, he could already tell Mabel had left; Grunkle Stan was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

 

“Hah! There you are!” Stanley said, turning to completely look at Dipper. “Breakfast is already over, if you want something make it yourself. Your sister went to the library, you should really apologize to her for what you did.”

 

“For what I did? You don’t even know what she did! You and Great Uncle Ford don’t even pay enough attention to us to know why we were fighting in the first place! Did any of you come to look for me? I was gone all night!” Dipper yelled, his fist balled at his sides.

 

“Knew you were going to come back. Not like you have anywhere else to go.” Stanley dried his hands. “It was too late at night for you to get a bus back to your parent’s house.”

 

“So you didn’t care that your seventeen year old nephew was gone for hours with no money….” Dipper’s throat tightened.

 

Stanley let out a laugh. “Why? You are a smart kid. If I was able to live on my own without money, I am sure you were fine for a few hours.” He patted Dipper on the top of his hat. “I know your hormones are all over the place right now and you just needed some time to cool down. Your sister has a new boyfriend, you just need to get over it. It isn’t something you should hit a girl over, more so your sister.”

 

Dipper gritted his teeth, hitting Stanley’s hand away. “You are treating me like a child throwing a fit over a toy being taken away from him!” He backed up. “Are you saying just because she is a girl, she can get away with something without consequence?”

 

“Sure, girls are weaker than boys are. You as a boy should know not to hit a girl.” Older man opened the fridge to get a beer. “Just make up with her and admit you shouldn’t have hit her. It also wouldn’t hurt if you apologized to me and Ford for yelling at us too.” He popped the top off the bottle.

 

The brown haired teen stared at his Grunkle. “You are so...sexist… I honestly don’t know why I am shocked… You have said a few things in the past.” Dipper breathed in. “I’m done. You have done many horrible things for your own gain and for the most part, I and Mabel look the other way. Hell, you have had us help you with some of your crimes. But the second I do something to Mabel, you want to me to apologize. Have you apologized to the people you wronged? Mabel deserved to be slapped and I won’t apologize to her. I won’t apologize to you or Great Uncle Ford either.”

 

“Look, I know I’m not a “good guy”.” Stanley used air quotes with his free hand. “But we are family and-”

 

“Oh no, don’t you dare bring the “we are family” thing into this. Family shouldn’t treat each other like ours have. Look at how long you and Great Uncle Ford had stopped talking to each other. I am going to get my things and I am leaving. I suggest you don’t try to say something else to try to act like I am the one in the wrong.”

 

“You are really overreacting about this.” Stan put his beer down. “So your sister is dating a guy you may or may not have a crush on. Get over it. There are lots of guys and girls out there for you.”

 

Dipper let out a bitter laugh. “Oh really? Don’t you think that I’m going to stay a virgin, because I can’t get the nerve to ask anyone out? Well guess what. I’m not a virgin anymore and I have a boyfriend.”

 

“Whoa, you actually work pretty fast huh? Is he who you were with all night?” Stan asked.

 

“Yes and he is who I will be staying with from now on.” Dipper headed to the stairs. “I won’t be coming back here. I can’t take how you and Mabel treat me anymore. Great Uncle Ford won’t miss me if I am gone. I am just the neurotic, nosy kid, that bothers him while he is busy…” He quickly went to his room to get his things.

 

Stumbling into the bedroom, Dipper collapsed to his knees, putting a hand to his chest. His body feeling hot. He was trying to stay calm and continue to act like he was normal; even though he wanted to punch Stanley. The teen was still fighting with his morals, he really didn’t want to give in to doing anything too drastic. Standing up, the teen began to pack his belongings. He wanted to hurry to the library before he could run into Stanford. He’d seen that his eyes were a lighter color and while Stanley would of course not notice, he wasn’t so sure Stanford wouldn’t; the man was still paranoid about certain things.

 

Going back downstairs with his belongings, Dipper headed for the door. “What? You are serious kid?” Stanley asked, getting out of his chair. “I thought you were just, I don’t know, saying things. Teens tend to talk out their ass. Did you really lose your virginity and get a boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for thinking I lied about that!” Dipper opened the door, dragging his suitcase behind him.

 

Stanley went to grab Dipper’s arm to stop him, but an electric shock emitted from the teens arm. “Ow! What was that?!” He looked at his hand at the burn mark. “Dipper?”

 

Dipper’s head fell forward. “Couldn’t you have just let me leave?” He released his suitcase. “All you have done is made sure I never want to see you again. You see I am upset and you make a joke about it. Then act like you are going along with something I am lying about.” He turned to Stanley, one eye blue and the other brown. “You are just as selfish as Mabel and while I went along with everything because you ARE family, I see how little both of you respect me now. I guess it is my fault for not sticking up for myself more and just leaving the two of you to laugh about me behind my back.”

 

“Look….kid. It was just some fun and games. I didn’t mean to actually hurt your feelings and the same I am sure goes for Mabel. What happened to your eyes?” Stanley was a few seconds away from feeling like he needed to attack his great nephew and call his brother up for an exorcism.

Dipper breathed out, rolling his shoulders back. “Nothing you need to be concerned about.” The teenager moved faster than Stan thought he could with such noodle legs. “Because you are family, even if you are a jerk...I won’t hurt you...too badly….” Dipper shocked his Grunkle’s skull, watching his eyes roll back, and allowing him to collapse to the ground. Before Ford decided to come up for any reason, Dipper grabbed his bag, and left.

 

TBC

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic up to this point was written in a week, I was kind of rushed because I wanted it out by Monday....Still was late T_T....17 pages of writing(by Google Docs size). I picked certain parts where to cut it into chapters to make it easier to read. I will be continuing this when I get back from my trip. I will also be doing the other Billdipweek2 prompts, though they will be late and not posted to the blog.

The teen quickly made his way to the library; after stealing the golf cart. He was shocked that he was able to use magic in the form of electricity, let alone use it at all. Dipper was still going to need Bill’s help with controlling his new ability, but he was also eager to learn what else he could do. Once he was inside the building, he could see Mabel, hanging all over her boyfriend, and he could hear her talking in a voice he considered gross.

 

Looking away from what her boyfriend was reading, Mabel saw Dipper walk in. The brown haired teen looked away, trying to find out where Bill currently was. Bill wasn’t hard to miss, he had found an old core book of DD&D, and was forcing a group of children to pay attention to him while he tried to explain the rules. Dipper felt his eye twitch. The demon had found something that would draw Dipper’s attention to him.

 

Dipper walked over to Bill. “Is that Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons? I love that game!” He wasn’t exactly playing a part, he really did still love the game, and in the back of his mind wanted to play a game with Bill; but there were other things that needed to be done first.

 

Bill was sitting indian style, three middle schoolers sitting in front of him. Dipper hear one of the boys mutter “Oh no, not another one…”, the core book laying on the floor for them to look at. Dipper sat beside Bill, looking at the book. It was old, from the 70’s, and he instantly had a feeling it use to belong to Stanford; before Stanley moved into his home. Stan must have gone through Ford’s things to find anything he could sell, deciding to get rid of the book, and it ended up in the library.

 

“Change of plans...we are going to have to leave soon. I kind of attacked Grunkle Stan…” Dipper said low to Bill, leaning over to pick the book up. “You should really be showing them a newer core book if you want to teach them how to play. Rules have changed a lot since the print date of this one.” He said in a louder voice. “I bought an edition four years ago and they just updated again, my book is still useable. But they’ve just made tweaks to the newest one.”

 

Mabel had been too busy with her boyfriend to notice the blonde when he came in. When she did notice him, he was already pulling as many preteens and kids into a circle to play the stupid nerdy game her brother and Grunkle Ford liked, and his face was obstructed by the other children. But now that she saw Dipper come in and start talking to him, even if it was some dorky subject, she wanted to get a good look at him.

 

Excusing herself from her boyfriend, Mabel made her way toward Dipper and Bill. “Hey brobro!” She said in her usual happy tone. “Last night sure was a little rough huh? You look pretty good after staying in the woods all night!”

 

Dipper hated how his sister was acting like she was forgiving him without actually saying it. He also hated that she was trying to bring up the subject to cause Bill to ask what had happened and why Dipper was in the woods all night. He kept his head turned to the side to avoid direct eye contact with her, he wasn’t sure what his eyes were doing, and he just wished they would decide a color. He hoped that his soul and the magic that brought his darker thoughts out, would finally settle down; he was feeling a little light headed.

 

“Are you his sister?” Bill asked, trying to act like a clueless human.

 

The brown haired girl, pushed her hair behind her ear, allowing the light to shine on her earring. “Yep. Names Mabel.” She said in a soft,sweet voice, batting her eyelashes, and holding her hand out.

 

Just like Dipper thought. The second his sister saw a more attractive guy, she was on the move again, and shamelessly in front of her current boyfriend. “Mabel?” Her boyfriend walked over to see what she was doing. “Oh...Hey Dipper…” He didn’t seem so happy to see Dipper, even though they had started to become friends during the summer; Mabel must have told her version of what happened to him.

 

Mabel squirmed a little, when her boyfriend put his arm around her shoulders. He didn’t seem to like her being around Dipper after whatever story she told him, nor did he like how she was talking with a guy he’d never seen before. “Kyle….” Mabel said in a dramatically sad tone, moving away from him. She took both his hands in hers. “You are a really great guy. Super even. But, you will be going to college in a few weeks, and I am going into my last year of high school. This really isn’t going to work out, I am so sorry.”

 

Dipper gritted his teeth, Bill also getting angry for Dipper. “Wait what? We’ve only been going out a day and you are breaking up with me?” Kyle, the ex-boyfriend, said. “Is it really about what happened with your brother? I don’t care what he feels about me.” Dipper felt his heart twist. “I’ve wanted to be with you since we met. I was really happy when you came and confessed.”

 

“Are you saying you only hung out with me to be with my sister?” Dipper asked, feeling cold.

 

“Oh Dipper, he isn’t saying that….Are you?” Mabel looked into Kyle’s eyes.

 

“Well...to be honest…” Kyle started, but was quickly sent flying into some tables. “Arg!” He cried out in pain.

 

Everyone in the library that weren’t involved with the Pines twins, left the library screaming. Mabel turned her head to see a very angry Bill. “I’m a demon and pretty two faced, but I can’t just sit by and let you keep talking like that.” Mabel’s cellphone started to ring. “That is probably one of your Grunkles…” Bill’s top hat and bowtie appeared on him, his cane in his hands. “You are horrible humans, but it is people like you who give me work.” Bill slammed the bottom of his cane to the floor, a dark purple box surrounding them. “Ready for some revenge Pinetree? Inside this box no one can actually die. You are free to do whatever you want and only a few seconds will have passed in the real world.”

 

“Dipper? You joined forces with Bill?!” Mabel cried out in shock.

 

“You were the one hitting on Bill with your boyfriend just a few feet away, even broke up with him so you could try to get him interested in you now that you are single.” Dipper said, looking at his sister with still only one blue eye and one brown; Mabel let out a gasp. “So, I can do anything I want and they won’t die for real?”

 

Bill nodded. “This is a piece of the Mindscape. Right now they are knocked out on the floor of the library. Well...so are you. I am the only one able to be in both places.” Bill looked over at Kyle. “I suggest doing what you want quickly. While time does flow differently here, being here too long will eventually give your grunkles time to get here.”

 

Standing Dipper looked at his sister and his ex-crush/friend. All of his anger was boiling inside him, he hated being used, he hated that not only had his sister betrayed him so loosely, and he hated that he was made out to be the bad one. “If you all want to treat me with such little respect, make fun of me, lie to me, and make me out to be a bad guy. I will give you a bad guy….” Electricity emitted around Dipper.

 

“Dipper...What happened to you…” Mabel said. “You don’t have to do this…”

 

“Oh...but I do. Maybe this will make me feel better…” Dipper raised his hand toward his sister

 

The End

  
AN: Discontinued because of other projects. I may come back to this when my interest comes back.


End file.
